


He Went to Paris

by justlook3



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Team as Family, Travel, most characters only mentioned, some Jake Stone/Cassandra Cillian if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlook3/pseuds/justlook3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He went to Paris, searching for answers.  Tag for "And the City of Light."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Went to Paris

_He went to Paris, lookin' for answers, to questions that troubled him so._ [1]

 

Jake wandered the streets of Paris, realizing he wasn't really seeing it over the chaotic thoughts in his head.  He'd come here for Mabel and for himself.  Yet now, now he wished he hadn't come alone. Stories were meant to be shared. 

As he headed toward the Eiffel Tower, he thought about those he could have brought along. Not his family or friends at home. He loved them all, but none of them would have understood this.  But there were three people . . .

Baird with her practicality, her humor, her gentle wisdom and her quiet appreciation of beauty. She'd never say anything, but he knew she'd seen so much ugly in her life that she craved the peace and beauty. Without a threat on hand, her expression would soften as she took in the beauty around her. Then she'd say softly to him so not to call him out in front of the others, "Sometimes the right thing isn't what you first think it is. And sometimes you have to make the tough call, Stone. Today you did good."

Jones would be cynical. He'd put on his air of boredom, "Been here, done that mate."  But then he'd know the perfect cafe to go to, far from the tourists and the bustle.  "You really should check out this museum, light security but choice artwork." Then he'd quietly shuffle his feet, mutter something about how it all sucked that they couldn't make it right and offer to buy him a beer.  "None of that American stuff, this is choice French beer."

Cassandra  . . . Jake found himself smiling as he thought of her. She'd run ahead of him, her skirt twirling, her delight making her bounce.  "Paris Jake! Paris!"  He found himself running after that imaginary Cassandra, making it to the ticket window at the Eiffel Tower just in time to get the last ticket to the top.

Quiet at the top, he looked out at the lights as far as he could see. Paris. He tried to remember Mabel's story but he couldn't.  Instead he was thinking of another moment in another city he never thought he'd see.  Standing on a rooftop in Rome before all the craziness and apples and conclaves and evil.

He really wished she was standing next to him now, her usual babbling silenced, the sheer awe crossing her features. "Cassie, remember when we stood on a rooftop in Rome looking out on those lights? Before all the evil and the weird when we took just one quiet moment and lived?"

She'd turn to him and smile and they'd share a moment. Just a moment before she'd clap her hands and laugh, "And then the Pope came by!"

She wasn't there.  Jones wasn't there. Baird wasn't there. Mabel wasn't there.

Paris was meant to be shared. Stories were meant to be shared.  His life was meant to be shared. With the three people, well five if you counted Flynn and Jenkins, which he did from time to time, that really understood him.

"Remember when I came to Paris and realized it was time to start living?"

* * *

 

When he finally came back through the door, it was morning in Portland.  Cassandra was sitting at the table, the others were not around. He'd left a note on the door that he was using it, so that he didn't come back to a gun pointed at his face.

"Did you do what you needed to do?" She asked quietly, looking up from the map she'd been working on.  He idly wondered if she'd been there all night, her worry being channeled into productivity.

He nodded. "Hey you hungry?  I could really use some coffee."

"Here or?"

"Let's go down the street to that diner.  Hey Cassie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that time in Rome when we stood on that rooftop . . . ."

 _And I was thinking 'bout how, everyone is dying, and maybe it is time to live._ [2]

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. He Went to Paris written by Jimmy Buffett  
> 2\. PS You Rock My World written by Mark Oliver Everett (performed by Eels)


End file.
